Beginnings
by InuyashaKagome101
Summary: A fanfic of after season 2, episode 6 "The Sting." What if Mako, Asami, and Bolin can't find Korra in Republic City, but found her in the Fire Nation? Also, will Korra's memories be forever erased or restored?


Finding Korra

My prediction of the upcoming one-hour episode of The Legend of Korra: Beginnings.

_Previously on the Legend of Korra, Korra's twin fraternal cousins, Eska and Desna, attacked Korra at Republic City River where suddenly, Korra was swallowed by a dark spirit and was washed away at the Fire Nation beach, having to lost her memory. Meanwhile, Varrick shows his true colors that Mako identifies him as the instigator of the various bombings and thefts. Will Mako prove to Republic City that Varrick is responsible for the bombings and thefts, and will Korra have her memory restored?_

**At Republic City**

When Mako comes to Asami's office, he finds Varrick making a deal with Asami about sharing Future Industries with him. As Varrick leaves Asami's office, Mako closes the doors and tells Asami, "Asami. I know who bombed the Southern Water Tribe cultural center and double-crossed us on the sting operation the other day."

Asami asks, "Who?"

Mako replies, "You are not going to believe me, but it's Varrick."

Asami looks at him, shocked. She asks, "What?! Why would Varrick double-crossed us, and make a deal of sharing my company with him?" Mako replies, "I don't know, but we have got to tell Chief Bei Fong about the bombings and thefts."

Asami says, "Alright. But we need Bolin and Korra's help on this."

When Mako heard Korra's name, he stands there and stutters, "Uh, yeah. Sure. We need Bolin and Korra."

**At the Fire Nation**

Korra wakes up, and finds herself in an unfamiliar place. She gets off of the bed, and goes to find someone who can help her. When she sees the Fire Sages, she asks them, "Excuse me. Can you please tell me where am I?"

One of the Fire Sages answers her, "You are at the Fire Nation, Avatar Korra."

Korra asks, "Who is Avatar Korra?"

The Fire Sages look at each other, looking confused. Then, the second Fire Sage replies, "What happened to you? We found you washed up in our beach the other day."

Korra replies, "I don't know. I can't remember. I don't know why am I here in the Fire Nation. I'm sorry though."

The third Fire Sage says, "No need to be sorry. Stay here as long as you like."

**Back at Republic City**

As Asami and Mako finds Bolin in his apartment, they find Pabbu and Bolin in the Jacuzzi. Mako tells his brother, "Bolin, you're not going to believe this. Varrick is responsible for the bombing in the Southern Water Tribe cultural center."

Bolin's eyes widen, "What? Why would he bomb the cultural center?"

Mako replies, "I don't know. But we got to tell Bei Fong."

Then, Asami says, "Bei Fong is not going to do anything. What's our other option?"

Suddenly, Mako thinks of an idea, "The Firelord. Maybe he can help us."

Bolin says, "If we go to the Firelord behind the President's back, then we will all be in trouble."

Asami thinks of another idea. "So what? We need to save Republic City."

Mako agrees with her. "She's right. We need to go to the Fire Nation."

**Back at Republic City**

As Mako, Bolin, and Asami are packing up on one of Asami's boats, Mako says, "Alright. That's everything. Now, we just need Korra."

Bolin says, "Speaking of which, where is she?"

Mako and Asami look at each other, surprised and goes into the city to find her. Bolin follows them and asks, "What? Was it something I said?"

Mako shouts Korra's name. "Korra? Korra!"

Bolin screams, "Korra, where are you?"

The three of them split up. Mako goes to the left side of the city, Bolin goes to the right side of the city, and Asami goes to the center side of the city. When they find each other, Mako replies, "She isn't on the side of the city."

Bolin says, "I checked the right side, and I got nothing."

Asami says, "I looked everywhere, and she is nowhere to be found."

Mako thinks of something. He says, "Well, there is one place we haven't looked. Let's check at Air Temple Island."

When they arrive at Air Temple Island, they see Jinora and Ikki are airbending, while Tenzin is teaching Meelo another lesson of being an alpha lemur. As Tenzin sees Mako, Asami, and Bolin, he goes to them. Mako asks him, "Have you seen Korra?"

Tenzin says, "No. I haven't seen her since the South Pole. Isn't she with you?"

Bolin replies, "No. We thought that she's here with you."

Tenzin looks at them, shocked. He says, "Well, if she isn't here with you and she isn't here with me, then where is she?"

Asami says, "That's what we want to know."

Suddenly, Tenzin's children come up to him, and Jinora asks, "Did something happen to Korra?"

Bolin says, "She is nowhere around the city, and we came here because we thought she was here with you."

Ikki replies, "I thought I saw her the other day. She was chased by these two waterbenders."

Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Tenzin stare at her, shocked and surprised. Asami asks, "What waterbenders?"

Ikki answers, "I don't know. They look identical and familiar, but one of them looks very scary looking beyond all reason."

Bolin's eyes widen. "It must be her fraternal twin cousins, the scary Eska and Desna."

Meelo says, "Then, I saw her being swallowed by that black water worm."

Asami replies, "A black water worm?"

Mako gasps, "Korra was swallowed by a dark spirit?!"

Meelo answers, "I think. That's what you call it. I only saw what I saw."

Mako looks upset. He says, "She can't be dead."

Asami comforts him by hugging him. She looks at him and says, "She could be anywhere by now, Mako."

Bolin says, "Yeah. She did seem pretty upset when she found out that you know that she was plotting with General Iroh to go to the Fire Nation and ask for help from the Firelord."

Mako opens his eyes and realizes. "That's it. We're going to the Fire Nation."

**Back at the Fire Nation**

Korra walks around the Fire Nation Temple, and sees portraits of the past Firelords. When she stops to see Firelord Zuko's portrait, she looks straight at it. Then, a Fire Sage says, "That's Firelord Zuko. He was the best Firelord out of all Firelords. His father, Ozai, was the worst because he planned to wipe out the whole Earth Kingdom with the comet, just like Zuko's great grandfather, Sozin, when he used the comet to wipe out the whole Air Nomads with the comet."

Korra looks at the Fire Sage, "Zuko must be proud and lucky that he created an era of peace."

The Fire Sage says, "Yes, he really is."

Another Fire Sage says, "Sage, I saw visitors approaching the beach. Come on."

The Fire Sage leaves Korra and goes to the beach. The rest of the Fire Sages comes to the beach. When they got there, they see Mako, Asami, and Bolin come out of the boat and walks to the shore. Mako says, "We're here to see the Firelord, requesting for help."

One of the Fire Sages says, "Alright. Follow us."

Mako, Asami, and Bolin follow the Fire Sages, and arrived at the Fire Nation Temple. When they look at the temple, they see a figure looking at an ocean view from the top of the stairs. Mako recognizes the figure easily and says, "Look, that's Korra up there."

When Mako, Bolin, and Asami see Korra at the top of the stairs, Mako climbs up the stairs and hugs Korra. Mako says, "Korra, are you alright? Thank goodness you're safe."

Bolin and Asami catch up to Mako, and sees Korra safe. Korra says, "Um… who are you guys?"

Mako looks at Bolin and Asami confusingly, and replies, "It's us Korra. I'm Mako, and this is Asami, and Bolin, your friends."

Korra says, "Who is Korra? I don't remember you guys."

Asami asks, "You don't remember anything?"

Korra answers, "No. I'm sorry. I don't remember anything."

Bolin says, "Oh no. The dark spirit erases her memories."

Suddenly, a dark aura surrounds Korra, and a dark spirit comes out of Korra's body, leaving her body. Mako, Bolin, and Asami look surprised that a dark spirit was inside of Korra, and Korra collapses on the floor. Luckily, Mako catches her and looks at an unconscious Korra.

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
